walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 17: Something To Fear
Volume 17: Something To Fear is the seventeenth volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes issues 97-102. Rick and his group confront the Hilltop Colony's enemy, The Saviors, a group of brutal people led by a man named Negan. However, Rick severely underestimates the saviors and does not take them seriously as something to be feared until some of his best friends begin dying in brutally savage ways. In the end, Rick is forced into an ultimatum that puts the lives of everyone in Alexandria on the line. Plot Synopsis Gabriel Stokes is keeping a church service for survivors outside. After it, Abraham asks Maggie if everything is alright, as he sees her holding her stomach. Maggie convinces him that she is fine. Abraham goes to see Eugene, who begins planning to create more bullets for everyone. Abraham asks how Rosita is doing. Eugene tells him that she's fine and she doesn't want to see him, implying that they are in a relationship. After Abraham leaves, Rosita tells Eugene that she and him are not together. Eugene admits he was just trying to mess with Abraham. Meanwhile, Heath is keeping watch for any zombies at the gate. Abraham hopes Rick and others will be back soon. On the way to Alexandria Safe-Zone, Rick and his squad hear a motorcycle from behind their van; a squad of Saviors are following them. An unnamed member tells them to stop their vehicle. After noticing that they aren't from Hilltop, the man claims that they "must give a different tribute" to Negan and demands that they give up all their supplies as opposed to just half. Rick assumes the one talking is Negan; the Savior claims everyone in their group are "Negan". Rick doesn't grant his command and has Michonne and Andrea kill three members of his group, still leaving the one speaking alive. Rick tells him to report back to Negan and tell him to stop harassing the Hilltop Colony. As the savior leaves, Carl says he remembers his father murdered one of the Marauders with a knife before Rick tells him to get back in the van. Rick and others arrive back at the Safe-Zone with the supplies. Maggie goes to hug Glenn. She reveals to him that she is pregnant. Rick holds a meeting and tells everyone what happened outside. Rick says they have to put some people in danger in order to defeat the Saviors, but not to make an army. He asks that if anyone objects to the plan, they are free to speak their mind; no one objects to the plan. Later, in Rick's house, Andrea talks to him about starting a relationship and says that she is happy Rick stopped being a coward. The next morning, Abraham and Eugene leave the Safe-Zone without telling anyone, in order to find some ammunition. They are watched by three unnamed men, assumed to be Saviors. Abraham tells Eugene that he's noticed that the latter has lost some weight, possibly to attract Rosita. Eugene says she sees it, but doesn't believe that he has a chance with her. Abraham says he just needs to be less unusual than other guys to get her to like him. He also says that although he still has some feelings for Rosita, he just wants her to be happy whether he is with her or not. Then, Dwight, one of the Saviors, shoots an arrow into Abraham's head, killing him. Eugene grabs Abraham's gun, but is taken as a hostage by Dwight and three other Saviors. Dwight says that if Rick and the others had not killed their friends along the way back from the Hilltop, they wouldn't have killed Abraham. One of the Saviors tells Dwight that Eugene is not in a situation of power; they still decide to use him as a bargaining chip and has him lead them back to Alexandria. Meanwhile, Carl goes to Rick's room and finds him along with Andrea, indicating that Rick and Andrea had sex. Carl then says Rick does not have to say anything about sex, Rick replies and says that it would be uncomfortable for both him and Carl. Then the two hear Abraham's machine gun and Rick goes to see why and who was shooting and tells Carl to stay at home. Dwight appears outside the Alexandria gates and demands Rick let him in with a large group of saviors. Rick asks Dwight, what the response was to his message he gave to the savior on the road. Dwight says that Negan did not take kindly to the message and once again demands Rick open the gate or they will kill Eugene. Eugene then bites Dwight in the crotch, injuring him. One of the other Saviors tries to get at Eugene but Rick shoots him and tells Dwight to leave or they will all die. Refusing, Dwight tells the others to attack; one Savior tries to kill Rick's group using the machine gun they took from Abraham but gets shot in the head by Andrea. She then instructs the others to make a line against the wall so they can pick off the Saviors. Dwight then instructs the remaining Saviors to flee to avoid further casualties. Rick tells Andrea to accompany him to kill Dwight and the Saviors who survived. While Rick and Andrea are pursuing the saviors, they are surprised to see the corpse of Abraham. Rick says that there's "no fucking way they're going to escape." While still pursuing the Saviors, Rick and Andrea get cut off by a group of zombies, Andrea is going to kill them when Rick tells her to save the ammunition. The two then turn back, taking the body of Abraham so it can be buried back at the community. Andrea enlists the help of someone to take the body of Abraham; Glenn and Heath arrive to help her. Holly becomes distraught when she sees Abraham's corpse. Glenn asks Andrea if Abraham needs to be shot in the head so he won't come back as a walker, but she tells him that the arrow impaled him through the brain and that he will not reanimate. Andrea then asks Rick what they should do, and Rick says, "I don't know." Sometime later, Glenn, Heath and Nicholas are seen fighting zombies behind their car barrier just outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Andrea walks into Rick's home and they discuss the situation with The Saviors. Carl walks in on Rick and Andrea hugging, without them knowing, and backs out of the room and smiles. Glenn is telling Maggie about how he wants to leave the Alexandria Safe-Zone and move to the Hilltop Colony. Sophia exits the kitchen so Glenn and Maggie can discuss the topic alone. Glenn explains that it is much safer for the baby that Maggie is having. Maggie shouts at Glenn but then hugs him. While hugging she explains that she just doesn't know what to do. The citizens of the Alexandria Safe-Zone mourn for Abraham Ford in the church with a service by Gabriel. Many of the group members are crying. When Rosita tries to talk to Holly, she snaps at Rosita while crying over Abraham's covered body. Rick, as well many other survivors, are about to leave the Alexandria Safe-Zone and travel to the Hilltop Colony. Rick tells Andrea to stay so that she can watch the Safe-Zone to keep it safe. After Rick tells Andrea that she has to stay behind and protect the survivors, a band containing Rick, Carl, Michonne, Heath, Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia leave the Safe-Zone and head for the Hilltop Colony. All the while, three saviors are watching from a nearby building and say that they will attack at dawn. The same three Saviors are complaining about the plan to attack at dawn, wondering why they can't attack now. One of them says that he is going to get a man named Paul, whose group is the farthest away. The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens are seen praying for their lives. Spencer reveals to Andrea that he's happy for her and Rick. Eugene is seen mourning over Abraham's grave, while Gabriel is in the church, praying. Aaron and Eric are preparing for the Saviors, making an inventory over the Safe Zone's guns. On the road, Michonne worries that the group will not make it to the Hilltop Colony in time. Glenn is still optimistic about it. They stop the van for the night. Michonne and Rick are talking nearby the van. Rick thanks Michonne for everything, and says they'll have to be on the road by dawn. Rick then says goodbye to Glenn, and states that he is happy for him. Rick then begins his shift on keeping guard. A group of Saviors sneak up on the group and subdue Rick by surprise. They line up all the survivors from the van (Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne and Heath), kneeling them down. Then, Negan appears and tells how he wants revenge for the saviors that the survivors killed. Without an agreement from Rick, Negan makes a deal; Everything that belongs to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, now belongs to The Saviors. He introduces his weapon of choice; Lucille, a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. After a long talk about who he should kill using Lucille, he finally picks his victim at random: Glenn. Maggie panics, as Glenn tries to talk Negan out of it. Negan ignores him and begins to crush Glenn's skull with Lucille. Everyone cries, glaring at Negan. After Negan finishes killing Glenn, Rick states, "I'll kill you. Not today, not tomorrow, but I will kill you." Negan tells them the Saviors will be back in one week to collect half of everything in Alexandria, then turns around and leaves with his men, leaving the survivors with Glenn's body. Maggie begins hitting Rick, calling him a coward, but stops as Carl points a gun at her and tells her to stop hurting his father. Sophia bites and tackles Carl. The group continues to the Hilltop, where they tell Paul Monroe and Gregory about what happened. Glenn is buried there, and Maggie and Sophia stay behind as the group and Jesus return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They return to find several crashed vehicles and dead bodies outside of the Safe-Zone. Nicholas tells Rick that the Saviors attacked that morning, but none of the Alexandria residents were killed. They killed about a dozen Saviors, and the remaining Saviors retreated without entering the Safe-Zone. Andrea says that it's not even the best part, taking Rick to a house. Inside, she reveals a tied-up Dwight and asks if he could be useful. Dwight yells to them that they will all be killed when Negan shows up. Andrea punches him in the face and tells him to shut up. Rick stops her and she tells him that he killed Abraham, attempted to kill Eugene and was going to kill them all. She threatens to ruin his other eye if he keeps running his mouth. She wants to talk, to which Rick replies, "Not here." Andrea and Rick are back at the house when she asks him what the hell that was. He tells her they killed Glenn and she tells him all the more reason to kill the Saviors. He tells Andrea about how they were attacked on the road at about the same time the Alexandria Safe-Zone was attacked. Rick is afraid because of how low on ammo they really are and tells her he is open to suggestions. He doesn't want to piss off Dwight more then they already have. Paul and Heath are talking about how the Hilltop is a much better community than Alexandria. Jesus apologizes about Glenn and tells him he will try to help them go after Negan. Rick tells Carl that Jesus is staying in a vacant house. Carl asks if Andrea has Dwight in the infirmary and tells Rick to kill Negan to show him they're "NOT to be fucked with." Rick replies that he doesn't know and that they are all mad about Glenn. Carl tells Rick they have to do something. That night, Rick and Andrea are talking about Glenn. He tells her that Glenn and Maggie were a symbol of hope to Rick. Rick is blaming himself for the death of Glenn. She yells at him that he can't blame himself and it is not his fault. She says that maybe he would have picked her instead if she had been there. The walls held because of the defenses, not because of Andrea. It is not his fault when someone dies, it is his fault when the rest of them live. He then says that they aren't prepared and that he can't protect anyone from this. He won't let anybody else die because they've come too far and he doesn't think he can fight Negan. Credits Deaths *Abraham Ford *Glenn *Many unnamed Saviors. Trivia *Last appearance of Glenn. *Last appearance of Abraham Ford. *The volume title, "Something To Fear" refers to a comment made by Rick in Issue 96 about how the first thing Michonne does when faced with a new situation is to look for a threat. *So far, every issue in "Something To Fear" has gone to a second printing. Five of which, (Issues 97, 98, 99, 101, and 102) make a landscape image featuring Negan and his infamous weapon of choice, "Lucille". **Issue 100 has gone to a third printing which also features part of the landscape of Negan and "Lucille." It goes between Issues 99 and 101's second printings. *The issues in this volume have had 21 variant and additional printings covers combined so far, the most of any volume in The Walking Dead.Is This The Walking Dead #100 15th Cover? Retailers To Receive Appreciation Signed Cover Next Week Bleeding Cool (August 4, 2012) *There are no zombies on any of the standard covers for any of the issues in this volume. *The figures on the cover are that of (from left to right), an Unknown Savior, Dwight, Negan, another Unnamed Savior, and David. References Category:Walking Dead Volumes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise